


Transcending Bonds

by Cellandning



Category: Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/M, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-08 10:46:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5494361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cellandning/pseuds/Cellandning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The land of Tellius is in turmoil. Daeinian forces occupies the kingdom of Crimea and the country's last remaining royalty, princess Elincia, together with Ike and his Greil Mercenaries must stop the invaders. In the middle of their quest are the two joined by Marian, an enigmatic fighter left behind by her own. A bond begins to take shape between Ike and Marian as they keep fighting side by side but will that bond hold against the dangers that awaits them?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> The first chapter is just a prologue to what's happened in the game up to the point the story actually starts. If you played Fire Emblem Path of Radiance before you can skip the prologue.

It was a time of turmoil in the land of Tellius. The king of Crimea, king Ramon, had been slain by Daein forces. Daein's king, the mad king Ashnard, had sought to conquer Crimea but unbenounced to him had Ramon's only child, princess Elincia, managed to escaped the slaughter. Elincia survived thanks to Ike, son of Greil from the Greil Mercenaries, rescuing her from her pursuers. Having no one else to turn to hires Elincia the Mercenaries to help her with her quest to reclaim her kingdom from the foreign invaders. On their way out of Crimea, one stormy night, was Greil killed in front of young Ike's eyes by the dreaded Black Night. Now the leader of the Greil Mercenaries was it on Ike's shoulders the responsibility to protect Elincia weighted.

In order to save Crimea must the princess first seek save harbour with the shapeshifting people of Gallia, the Laguz. The beast king Caineghis respected Elincia's late father and would have like nothing else but to help the princess but the relation between laguz and beroc (the laguz word for humans) are strained. The bloody history between them being filled with slavery over laguz, wars and death. King Caineghis feared that his people wouldn't look kindly on beroc royalty being granted succour by their king so he advised princess Elinica and Ike to seek the fearsome might of the Begnion Empire instead.

In order to reach Begnion were the mercenaries forced to find a ship willing to sail to the land of the large realm with the help of the laguz Ranulf. At the harbour was Ike shown humans deep seated brutality towards laguz when they attacked Ranulf out of spite. Humans fears and despises the people who can turn to enormous, tigers, hawks and even dragons and so when one woman saw Ranulf's oddly shaped ears she screamed and the panic spread. After chasing of the mob left the mercenaries the harbour on a ship commanded by the merchant Nasir. Ranulf staying behind holding of the Daeinian forces which was attracted by the commotion created by the mob.

While sailing to Begnion came the crew across a Begnionian ship being attacked by Daeinian soldiers allied with the raven laguz of the Kilvas Islands. Onboard this ship where none other than Apostle Sanaki, the ruler of the Begnion Empire. After rescuing the apostle were Elinica and the Greil Mercenaries escorted to the imperial capital Sienne. The apostle had to discuss the matter if Crimea's future with her senators but she didn't leave the Mercenaries without purpose. The empress of Begnion hired the Greil Mercenaries to size some merchants' cargo. Ike reluctenly agreed to the job in hope that his willingness to cooperate would gain Elinica favour with the court.

But this story isn't truly about princess Elincia, or even the Greil Merceneries. It's a story about two people and these peoples bond growing ever stronger.


	2. Errands for the Apostle

Marian quickly looked up from where she sat when she heard distant sounds. She drew back even further into the corner of her cell when a guard came running past, shouting for reinforcement. Was the prison under attack then? Marian got up and readied the knife she managed to keep hidden from those Begnion bastards. _This might be the only chance I get to get out of here_ she thought to herself. The noises became louder and closer for every minute and now Marian could clearly make out the sounds of a battle.

When she eventually heard footsteps coming in her direction Marian hardened her grip on her rusty dagger. It was another guard; he noticed her weapon and pulled out his two-handed axe, _what a laughable stance_.  
-Let go of the weapon inmate, or I’ll remove your head! Before Marian could retort was the guard cut down with two skilful strokes. In front of her stood a young man, a kid really, couldn’t be much older than her. The kid had blue hair with bangs hold back by a green headband. He donned a tattered red cape and looked at her with intense blue eyes.

-Sothe, there’s another one over here! The boy shouted to someone farther down the corridor then he turned back towards Marian,  
-Are you all right? It took a heartbeat for Marian to realise what the boy had just asked.  
-Excuse me, what? I mean, yes, yes I’m fine. Who are you? She managed to finally stutter out.  
-I’m Ike, commander of the Greil Mercenaries, the boy answered.  
-Mercenaries huh? What are you doing in a begnionian lord’s private prison?  
-That’s what I like to know. For the moment, at least, we’re getting people like you out of here. At that moment an even younger looking kid with green hair came running and instantly started working on the locks to the cell. For the time being these where clearly her allies so Marian relaxed a little and lowered her knife, it wouldn’t have done much good anyway. With a click from the lock and a smirk toward this Ike person the one Marian assumed was Sothe opened her cell door.  
-The fighting is still going on strong, if you hide for a bit it will calm down and then you can escape. Marian scuffed to that and picked up the fallen guards axe with one hand and swung it over her shoulder.  
-Point and I’ll charge commander; I’ll never hide from some motherless begnionian.

Marian watched as a redheaded man in white robes tended to some of the torture victims from the prison. The fighting had been over and done with for a while and the Greil Mercenaries had escorted the rescued prisoners away from the lord’s castle in case more guards would show up. She heard strong footsteps approaching her. Marian already knew who they belonged to so she didn’t turn around when Ike asked:  
-Has Rhys looked you over?  
-The white robed healer? No, the little girl did that. Talented girl, but a bit young don’t you think?  
-Her name’s Mist and she’s my younger sister. I would like nothing else but for her to be safe but I also want her by my side, she’s all what’s left of my family, save the mercenaries. Marian just nodded to that then she jerked her head in the direction of another green haired boy holding a bow who was getting scolded by an older boy also with green hair in a headband.  
-You have a lot of children in your company.  
-That’s Rolf, he’s proven to be a capable archer and Sothes skills are invaluable in a pinch.  
-Can’t argue against that, answered Marian with a small smile. If not for Sothe’s lock picking skills she would still be in that blasted cell after all.  
-I never got your name, said Ike after a pause.  
-It’s Marian.  
-Well Marian, what are you going to do now?  
-Try to stay alive, probably. I’m going to keep that guard’s axe no matter what you say so I won’t be defenceless at least, but I’ll still be a lone traveller during desperate times. Not only am I far from my comrades but they’ve probably packed up and left by now, I have no idea how long I was in there after all.  
-Your comrades abandoned you? Asked Ike with wide eyes, as if being abandoned by yours was completely unthinkable to him. _How adorably naïve_ Marian thought to herself.  
-I told them to. We too have children in our group and not all of them are as capable as yours. I told them that if the safety of the group would be jeopardized before my return they would leave me behind.  
-That’s very admirable of you.  
-If you say so, said Marian and shrugged, they’re my responsibility after all, she continued.  
-If you want, you could travel with us. I saw how you fought in there and it’s clear that you’re no stranger to combat and you wouldn’t have to travel alone. Marian gave Ike a side glance look while she pondered on the offer.  
-What’s your current job? She asked.  
-We’re hired by Princess Elincia to help her save Crimea from Daein’s occupation.  
-Wow, you guys work big it seems. How did you get such a job?  
-It’s… a long story, I’ll tell you later, if you join us that is. Marian thought on the offer some more but it wasn’t like she had many options.  
-Sure, I’ll join, as long as I can look for my friends along the way.  
-Of course, no problem, said Ike with a smile as he reach out his hand. Marian took it and gave it a stern shake.  
-Welcome to the Greil Mercenaries, Ike continued.  
-Thanks commander, Marian smiled back at him.

-Wait, the Apostle herself has hired Ike and the Greil mercenaries to do some odd run around goose chase? Seriously? Marian couldn’t believe what Mist was telling her. So the company wasn’t only working for the last surviving royal of Crimea but the empress of Begnion as well? Talk about well-connected she thought.  
\- Yeah, first to confiscate some stolen cargo and then to investigate that prison. We don’t know what it is she want but any bad behaviour from our part will look bad for the princess so we have no other choice but to play along.  
\- Play along, bah, bull dung to that. We should just walk up to that snooty child of an empress and tell her what’s what.  
-I did that and apparently I should be lucky that I still have my head. While Mist and Marian had been talking Ike had finished his meeting with apostle Sanaki and returned to the mercenaries’ quarters.  
-The nobles here can’t have much backbone if some hard truth gets them throwing out death threats, said Marian as an answer to Ike’s remark. Ike gave away a small chuckle and a smile to Marian’s blunt comment.  
-Brother! How did the meeting go?  
-We’ve got another job from the apostle, she wants us to clear out a couple of bandits in the desert.  
-That sounds like something the royal knights could take care of just fine, why hire mercenaries? Asked Marian, her suspicion toward the apostle clear in her voice.  
-No idea, but for now we just have to play along since--  
-Bad behaviour goes straight to the little princess’ reputation, already got it commander, said Marian with a wink and a smirk.

-What? We’re facing laguz? I don’t like the look of this! Exclaimed Ike when the bandits in the desert turned into beasts and birds. _Damn, why did it have to be laguz_ cursed Marian to herself.  
-Laguz or no, it doesn’t change the fact that they are brigands. Do not lower your guard! Said Soren, Ike’s tactian according to Mist but Marian hadn’t had the pleasure of a personal introduction yet.  
-I know what I’m doing. Everyone! Watch your footing in the sands. Take care and fight well! Shouted Ike to the rest of them. _We’re **fighting** laguz know?!_ This just went from bad to worse.  
-Marian, get out of your own head dammit! Ike’s yell pulled Marian out of her thoughts right in time for her to raise her axe in order to guard herself from a laguz hawks fierce attack. Definitely not hawks of the Phoenicis Islands then, always something.

With a strong heave of her axe Marian accomplished to push the bird away from her. She spun around and with a clear slash upwards she successfully cut down the laguz. From the corner of her eye she noticed a laguz tiger running towards her. The tiger pounced and Marian barely managed to jump out of the way. She found herself back to back with Ike, the laguz tiger growling in front of her.  
-What’s the plan? Marian yelled.  
-Get the commander! Ike yelled back.  
\- Right! Marian had no time to say anything else because the tiger was charging her for a second time. With Ike busy with his own opponent behind her couldn’t Marian jump out of the way without putting Ike in harm’s way. She had no other choice but to meet the attack. She blocked the tigers slash with the haft of her axe and held her ground.  
\- Marian!  
-I’m ok commander!  
She kicked the laguz away from her with as much force as she could muster; the tiger seemed surprised by her strength. That short moment of hesitation gave Marian the opening she needed. She rolled to the side, raised her axe and cleaved the tigers head right off. Marian looked over the battlefield, _something not right here_.  
-Commander! Something wrong, I have a bad feeling about this.  
-I know, I do too. Let’s hurry and deal with their commander quickly. Marian nodded and readied herself for her next opponent.

-You! You’re the leader of this band, aren’t you? Asked Ike the defeated commander, a green haired tiger laguz. The bandits had taken some loses but were it not for Ike pushing to finishing the battle quickly they could’ve lost much more. The mercenaries had taken no loses thankfully.  
-Yes…I am. I’ll resist you no further. Take me with you or execute me here… I care not. But my companions… would you let them go? ...Please? _Noble, for a bandit. As I thought, something definitely off here_. Before Marian could ponder on it further her train of thought was interrupted by a red haired kid in an orange robe.  
-No! I won’t allow it! I won’t let you take Muarim! The laguz they’ve talked to at this point, Muarim apparently, growled.  
-Stay back, little one! You were not supposed to expose--  
-If you want Muarim, you’ll have to kill me first! The kid continued with no regards of Muarim’s words.  
-You’re… Ike didn’t get any further before Muarim interrupted him.  
\- Yes, he is a beorc child. I claimed him when he was little more than an infant. He has nothing to do with us…sub-humans… _Oh boy, this just getting better and better_. Marian glanced at Ike. She wanted to keep a low profile and stay out of trouble but if Ike reacted badly, her hand would be forced to act.  
-Stop lying! Exclaimed the kid. I’m here because I want to be! Who’s the leader of the laguz emancipation army? I am! You’re a big jerk, Muarim! Trying to cover for everyone and get yourself killed? I won’t allow it!  
-Little one…  
-Hey! Cried Ike out. I don’t care who the real leader is. A laguz calling himself a sub-human is protecting a kidnapped beroc who claims to lead a laguz emancipation army? Do I have that right? Because if I do, I have absolutely no idea what any of you are talking about. Would someone please tell me what is going on here? _That wasn’t…what I expected_ thought Marian to herself. Not only knew Ike what a beroc was but also that a laguz calling himself sub-human was odd and unnatural.

To talk more relaxed and in order to get away from the heat and the sand, the mercenaries followed the “bandits” into the ruins they used as a stronghold. Marian wanted nothing more but to make up an excuse and wait outside but this situation, and Ike’s reaction, had her intrigued. Once inside the ruins the “bandits” explained a reality Marian was sadly familiar with, laguz slavery in Begnion.  
-There are still many laguz slaves in the homes of nobles, said the kid, Tormond was his name, with a serious expression. This child was clearly older in spirit than he was in reality, a sad result of hardship so often found during wars.  
-Muarim and I, the child continued, brought this to the attention of the senators, but they would not listen. That’s why we gather other fighters. We break into the homes where slaves are kept and help them escape. Of course, the nobles can’t let this be known publicly, so they brand us thieves and turn us into wanted outlaws.  
-All right. I think I understand your motives, but you’re not going to solve the basic problem this way, said Ike. _Solve the problem? He, a human, cares for these laguz? You never stop to amaze me Ike_ thought Marian, a tiny smile on her lips as she looked at the commander of the Greil Mercenaries. She noticed Nasir giving her a sideways glance and she quickly looked away, trying not to get eye contact with the ship captain.  
-We know that. But we can’t give up and leave them in chains. We can’t and won’t! Answered Tormond.  
-Do you mind if I try to help? This sort of beroc behaviour is something that’s been bothering me. _Careful Ike, or I might never want to leave_ , Marian joked to herself.


	3. the Flying Turnabout

The summit between Ike, the princess and the apostle after the return from the dessert had been quite a hectic one. When Ike informed the rest of the mercenaries of the active slave trade amongst Begnion nobles was it clear that the notion angered him, you didn’t have to know Ike long to realise that he always wore his emotions clear on his face. The odd jobs the company had been doing both before and after Marian had joined were apparently the apostles attempt to learn more about the situation and find a way to stop it. _So the empress isn’t all attitude after all_.

During the afternoon had it started to rain, it had become quite a downpour actually. It was in the middle of the night and Marian hadn’t been able to fall asleep so she decided to take the opportunity to wander for a bit and calm her unrestful nerves. Leaning by a windowsill staring out, thoughts clearly miles away, were Ike, donning only his trousers and a wine red undershirt.  
-Can’t sleep either? Ike must have heard her because he didn’t seem startled by Marian’s approach.  
-No, the rain it… it reminds me of some bad memoires, Ike said with a low voice still looking out the window. Marian looked out of the window too, following the raindrops as they slid down the glass.  
-What about you? Rain kept you up as well? Ike asked, finally looking at her.  
-Yes but not for the same reason. I find the rain soothing; I’m not going to miss this opportunity to relax by returning to my nightmares.  
-You find the rain relaxing? Marian nodded.  
-It reminds me of some good memoires. Marian turned her head from the window and met Ike’s gaze.  
-You surprised me today, she continued.  
\- Me?  
-That you want to help laguz, it surprised me.  
-No one deserves to be a slave, Ike said, anger in his voice but Marian knew it wasn’t meant for her.  
-Many may claim that but few would go out of their way to actually save laguz. Sometimes is doing nothing at all just as evil as doing the deed.  
-I agree. I’ll never understand hating someone just for being born a certain way. After a pause Ike continued:  
-You surprised me too. Marian raised her eyebrows as to ask what he was referring to.  
-Your strength in battle. I saw from the start that you were strong by the way you easily wield that big axe but today you _kicked_ a transformed laguz.  
-I…work hard. I got a special training regime.  
-You’ll have to show me sometime, I can learn a lot from you, answered Ike with a smile, it seemed he hadn’t noticed the nervousness in Marian’s voice when she had answered.  
-You? Your style is like no swordsmanship I’ve ever seen, what use could you possibly have of my fighting style?  
-Many say that my technique is different. It was my father who taught me but he… he died before he could finish the job. I’ve been told that I’m a bit awkward on the field sometimes, that I’m filled with hesitation and that my style is incomplete. When I look at you fight you seem so gracious.  
-Thank you. It wasn’t easy to get to this point.  
-It looks almost like you’re flying. Marian’s eyes widened when she heard Ike’s words, her heart even skipped a beat and it took her a moment to collect herself. Of course this was something Ike couldn’t miss.  
-Did I say something offensive? I have a tendency to do that, asked Ike worriedly.  
-No! No, nothing of the sort. It’s just; no one ever described my style like that.  
-No? You sort of, how should I put it? Glide over the battlefield, like the wyvern riders or the pegasus knights.  
-I… thank you…I guess. The mood had clearly shifted and the two tired warriors tried to look anywhere but at each other. Eventually Ike broke the silence with:  
-It’s late and we got an important mission tomorrow.  
-Yes! Marian proclaimed a bit too eagerly. More investigating for the apostle, stopping the slave trade and all that.  
-We should go to bed, get some sleep.  
-Exactly. So, good night commander.  
-Good night Marian, don’t let the bed bugs bite.

To bring a whole mercenary company to investigate one villa would wake to much suspicion so by the entrance to Bishop Oliver’s “humble” home stood only Ike, Titania, Ike’s second in command, Soren and Marian. The rest of the company weren’t far away in case things got heated.

-Under orders from the apostle, we’ve been charged with investigating the duke, Ike proclaimed to the entrance guard.  
-What? The apostle sent you? Wa-wait just a moment! After the stuttering guard had left said Mist:  
-All right, brother, we’ll sneak around out here and see what we can see.  
-Good idea, answered Ike.  
-Leave it to us. If we get stopped, we can talk our way out of it. All right, Mist, Marian, let’s get going. Marian gave Titania a quick nod to show she understood and followed the knight through the entrance and between a couple of trees in the garden. After Ike and Soren had left with the newly brought duke the three women continued onward.  
-With the duke and the staff busy tending to their new guest, we should be able to sneak through the servant entrance, whispered Titania. They got in without any problems and started to look around. _Do we even know what we’re looking for?_ The search for something, anything really, kept going for a while. Slowly they worked their way upwards until they reached the top floor. There things got more interesting.

Marian noticed Titania waiving at her to come over. She patted Mist on her shoulder to signal the child to follow her and they crept toward Titania. The knight pointed at a door by the corner of the corridor, quite easily missed if one didn’t take the time to look around. Carefully they approached the door and opened it. Their jaw dropped at what they saw inside the room. Titania and Mist undoubtedly didn’t even know what they were looking at but Marian knew all too well. In the room was a heron, a royal laguz of the Serenes forest. In her panic Marian quickly got away from the door, pressing her back against the adjacent wall. Both Mist and Titania probably would’ve asked her what she was doing if it wasn’t for the guard holding back the heron noticing them.  
-Hey! You shouldn’t be here!  
\- Shit, cursed Marian.  
-Find Ike! Ordered Titania and as if on cue the three women started running. Mist took the lead and pointed on a set of stairs going downward.  
-There! She cried. They ran down the stairs and through another corridor, guards picking up the chase. At the distance saw Marian Ike, Soren and duke Oliver.  
-Ike! Exclaimed Mist, the guards right on their heels.  
-Mist, what is it?  
-Ike, I saw him! In a room on the top floor of this building, I saw someone. I think he was of the bird tribe! He looked like he was trying to jump out a window, but he was forced away from it and back into the room.  
-Wha-what? What is this… this child babbling about? The duke stuttered.  
-Someone from the bird tribe? Can you describe him? Soren asked calmly. Marian, on the other hand, was anything but calm. _I can’t let him see me, I can’t let him see me, I can’t let him see me_ ran through her head over and over again.  
-Um, he had long hair! It was… sparkling, like gold. And his skin… it was so pale, almost translucent. Oh! And his wings! They were pure white! Mist explained. Ike turned to Titania.  
-Is that accurate, Titania?  
-It is. I saw him as well. When Ike looked at Marian she just nodded her head to show she agreed with Mist’s statement.  
-That can only mean there is a member of the heron clan in this place. According to the books, only members of the royal heron family possess white wings, clarified Soren.

-So we’re going into the Serenes forest, looking for the heron? Lovely, Marian said, with no enthusiasm what so ever. Ike had been through being apostle Sanaki’s tool and had demanded some answers from her after the Greil Mercenaries’ had returned from duke bishop Oliver’s villa. The herons last words before flying off through the window, “remember the genocide. Twenty years have passed, but I will never forgive what you did!” had clearly shaken Ike. Marian was already familiar with the story of the murder of the heron clan based on false accusations so she wasn’t in as much distraught. Besides, she had bigger concerns.  
-Something wrong with that? Titania asked with a stern voice.  
-No, was Marian’s only answer.  
-You’re sure? Ike asked, though not as firm as Titania.  
-I said no. While talking Marian flicked her head, trying to get the bangs of her nut brown hair out of her eyes, they had grown during her time in the prison and were starting to become annoying. Having no success she started to pull her bangs behind her ears but then she remembered that that was no longer an option and let her hair fall lose.  
-Here. Throughout Marian’s combat with her scruffy, neck long hair had Ike taken of his green headband and held it out for her to take.  
-To get the bangs out of your eyes, Ike said as to explain why he was giving her his headband.  
-But won’t your bangs get in the way now?  
-Don’t worry, I got plenty of these. Do you know how often I misplace them? Let alone how many I lose during fights? Ike smiled at her. Marian returned the smile and took the headband. She pulled her bangs back and tied the green cloth around her forehead, making sure the edges covered the tip of her ears underneath her think hair.  
-Thank you, Marian said when she was done.


	4. The race within the Serenes Forest

Ike wanted to stop Duke Oliver who were now hunting down the heron within the charred land that once was the beautiful Serenes Forest. The Apostle wanted to find the heron and talk to him, apologise for the genocide and make amends to the last remaining white winged laguz.

Commendable quests both of them but Marian's attention were locked on something else. After two days of fruitless and uneventful searching for the heron were there only one place left the Greil hadn't looked, the forest's heart. The deeper the company went into the black forest the more uneasy Marian felt. The herons captivity under Duke Oliver and the Apostle racing the Duke to find the heron first would undoubtedly get the attention of the one person Marian didn't yet have the spirit to meet.

Within the forest's heart Ike finally caught up with Duke Oliver's men but the Duke himself seemed to had run off, probably still chasing the heron. Even with the mist limiting the mercenaries field of vision were the Duke's men no match for Marian's axe and Ike's sword. The enemy were steadily dispatched until what Marian all this time had feared would happened finally occurred.

Between the tree lines Marian saw him, Tibran, the king of hawks. He had appeared with his two retainers, undoubtedly to rescue for the heron. The two were old friends after all. _Oh, goddess please don’t punish me like this_ was all Marian could think, everything else was blank. Her strength had left her and all she could do was stare as the king spread his wings. _Six years and still I cannot face you_.  
-Marian! What are you doing!? Ike’s shouting barely reached her ears as she was too caught up in the moment.  
-Marian, behind you! Finally she turned around. She saw Ike running towards her worry shaping his face. To late she noticed what it was that had Ike so concerned, an enemy soldier was bringing down his sword upon her. Marian still had no strength in her body so as a pure reflex she let go of her axe and raised her arms in front of her face. The blade sliced her left forearm and she fell to the ground, she was too in chock to even scream out in pain. The enemy warrior readied his weapon for a second and final strike but before Marian was done for rammed Ike into the soldier and pierced him with his sword. Ike pulled out his weapon from the slacking body of the enemy warrior and ran up to Marian.

-Marian, are you ok? How bad were you hurt? Marian didn’t answer, she just stared into nothing.  
-Marian, get a hold of yourself! That got her attention. She shook her head and looked up at Ike like she had just been awoken from a dream.  
-Wh…what?  
-I don’t know what’s wrong with you but you should retreat for the moment.  
In any other situation Marian would’ve argued against such an order but now all she could do was nod. She clumsily got up but she lost her footing and fell forward, Ike caught her in his arms, concern shining clear in his blue eyes.  
-Marian?  
-I’m… I’m fine…I’ll…I’ll retreat…for the moment commander… I’m… I’m sorry.  
-It’s alright, just be careful.

The fallowing battle had become tougher and tougher as more of Duke Oliver's forces flooded them, their numbers seemingly endless. Ike had hold fast and trough the mercenaries combined effort had they found the heron, or so they believed. It turned out that the forest had protected a second survivor of the slaughter, a young, female heron.

Wanting his hands on the second heron as well Duke Oliver attacked the Greil Mercenaries and Ike were to finally face the disgusting man. The Duke seemed to have the upper hand until Ike got reinforcement from an surprising source. The hawk laguz king of the Pheonics islands, his two strongest warriors and the other heron, who's name were Reyson Ike learned later on, all came to the mercenaries aid in order to protect the newfound female heron and sister of Reyson, Leanne from Duke Oliver's clutches.

The issuing battle was though but with the new help, how surprising it may be, were the Greil Mercenaries able to gain ground against the Duke's forces. Ike fought valiantly but in the back of his mind were worried thoughts of Marian still nipping at his concentration. Thankfully these thoughts didn't hinder Ike's fighting and the battle was eventually won. All of them, including the laguz, returned to the clearing the Apostle and Princess Elincia were waiting.

Ike's worry were not stilled when they arrived however seeing how Marian were nowhere to be found. Ike were given no time to dwell on this because the Apostle fell down on her knees in front of the two herons and gave her sincere apology . The younger heron Leanne was forgiving of the Apostle and managed to sooth Reyson rage enough for him to forgive too. Now that there were two herons they could finally resurrect the forest with their combined magical abilities.


	5. Allies gained, allies lost

-What happened out there? Ike watched Marian intensely, waiting for an answer. Her head hung in shame for her failure during the battle. They were back at the apostle’s cathedral and both Ike and Marian had had their battle wounds tended too.  
-I’m sorry, she finally said in a low voice, her hand clasping her bandaged arm.  
-You’ve apologized plenty of times already. As commander I need to make sure something like that doesn’t happen again.  
Marian gripped the fabric of her pants in a tight squeeze to keep herself from slamming her fist into something. She hated herself for being such a liability.  
-And as your friend, continued Ike, I need to know that you’re ok.  
Marian looked up at Ike in chock which Ike answered with a warm smile. The smile calmed her and Marian collected herself.  
-I swear Ike, this will not happen again. I won’t let you down again. Ike answered with a firm nod and said:  
-Good. A pause passed between them. Ike looked Marian in the eyes and continued, you said my name.  
-Come again?  
-You always call me “commander” this was the first time you called me “Ike”.  
-Would you rather I called you commander?  
-No, Ike’s fine. Now it was Marians turn to smile. Going past titles with Ike made her feel… warm? That was the only way she could describe how it felt while still making sense. It was an odd feeling, but not an entirely unpleasant one.

The apostle had finally promised troops to princess Elincia’s cause and the Crimean liberation army. It had been decided that this army were going to be lead by Ike but this decision had caused some slight disturbance. The Apostle wouldn't allow her troops to be lead by a commoner so she had him knighted.

Ike had just finished a meeting regarding the preparation on tomorrows march toward the Daein-Begnion border. Marian was talking logistics with Oscar, a former knight in service with the mercenaries, in one of the cathedrals many corridors when a door opened and an exhausted looking Ike stepped out. Marian finished her conversation and bid good day to Oscar. Oscar answered in kind, greeted Ike as they passed and walked off. Marin awaited Ike where she stood as he walked up to her with a smirk on her face.  
-Well _my lord_ , am I expected to bow and curtsy now or is that just in public were everyone can see? Marian teased.  
-Goddess no! Marian laughed at Ike’s distressed respond.  
-I jest! I just find it funny how the person who might want to be a noble the least in this world where the one named lord. Ike breathed out a tired sigh.  
-Tell me about it, but if it’s what’s needed then I’ll just have to put up with it. Marian could see the pain this choice had caused Ike in his eyes. She feet for him but she knew pity or compassion wasn’t what he needed right now.  
-What now? You have to wear a funny hat or something to show off your nobleness? Ike laughed at question and that warm feeling spread through Marian’s chest.  
-That’s what I said too, Ike managed to finally say.

Marian stared at the letter, not reading the words. The letter brought happy news and yet she couldn’t bring herself to be truly happy. The Crimean liberation army had been marching all day and they finally set up camp for the night when a messenger raven had arrived for her. Marian was so wrapped up in her own thoughts that she didn’t even notice Ike’s distinct footsteps.  
-Bad news? He asked, worry in his voice.  
-Wha…oh, Ike. No actually.  
-So why the solemn face?  
-It’s… for a second wondered Marian if it was a good idea to tell Ike but before she could stop herself were the words already flowing passed her lips.  
-It’s a letter from my comrades, the ones I asked to leave me behind. They’re all alive and close by. Logic dictates that I should return to them. But…  
-But what? Ike finally said when he noticed Marian showed no indication of continuing.  
-But I don’t…want to. I like it here, with the Greil Merceneris. _With you_. The last part was but a fluttering thought disappearing into the depths of her mind as fast as it had appeared.  
-Can’t they join us? If they’re close it shouldn’t be a problem, right? Marian just shaked her head as an answer, not feeling up to the task to make up an excuse or another lie.  
-Why not? Said Ike with a puzzled expression.  
-It’s… complicated. Please leave it at that. Ike looked at her for a good moment. What expression he was wearing now Marian didn’t know because she had her eyes fixated on the ground, the letter crumbled in her hand.

-In the sky...something's coming! Shouted Elinica. The prinssess of Crimea might think it an attack from wyvern riders or the ravens of Kilvas but Marians sharp eyes saw clearly what was flying toward them. She had to make a decision and she had to make it now.  
\- Ike, I'm sorry, whispered Marian and then she turned and ran as fast as she could. Ike had heard his name carried on the wind but little else, not even who had said it. He looked around for the source when he saw Marian running toward the tree line, away from the fortress Tor Garen that was the mercenaries current location. Ike was just about to shout after Marian when king Tibarn landed from the sky in front of him.  
\- Ah, Ike! Well met, greeted the large man. Ike held up the conversation with the hawk king but with worry gnawing at the back of his mind the entire time. After Tibarn had left and the heron Reyson had joined the mercenaries quest together with Janaff and Ulki as bodyguards took Ike the first opportunity to talk with Titania.  
\- Where's Marian going?  
-Come again? Answered Titania.  
\- Marian, she ran off. Where's she going? But Titania didn't know and neither did Mist, or Oscar or anyone else Ike for that matter. The army couldn't stop and turn around for a lone soldier reminded Soren so all Ike could do was prey Marian would be fine on her own.


End file.
